Izuru
Introduction Izuru, pure assist fighter with high multi hit combo. He can stun enemies with byakurai to score combo opportunities and slow down enemies to limit their offensive capability. His combo is generally long and difficult to pull off in a chaotic battle. Pro *Byakurai, stun *Decent hit confirm strategy with byakurai and Sx2 *Wabisuke, slow enemy down/prevents jump. *Fast GS *Long combo, build decent reiatsu/damage *Ringout with Air S *Useful backstab Sx2, GS, OTG O. Immoboizes opponent safely to collect item/back up teammates *EX in unblockable, can not be auto-guarded or parried Con *C~B rank damage output, very long combo easy to interrupt *Lower average stamina *Horrible supers, difficult to use effectively *Weak PU, not enough damage boost, practically the same moveset, & slowdown effect don't last the entire PU Movelist Analysis Combo 1. Sx3, walk a step back, Sx3, A, Sx3, GS or B *Basic reiatsu build combo, 1.5~2 bars of reiatsu *Will not work near a wall *The last move is a mix up, GS for OTG & B for anti tech 2. Sx3, A, position well Air S *Basic ringout combo *Able to blast enemy in any direction of choice 3. EX, combo 1 *If enemy do not have any reiatsu, this combo is worth doing as a unblockable combo 4. Sx3, delay, B *Set up for gauranteed slow down with untechable down *Low damage 5. Sx3, walk a step back, Sx3, A, [ Sx3, A ], O, Walk Forward B *High damage combo with gauranteed slow down *[ Sx3, A ] can be left out if it is too inconsistent *Only works in stages with enough open space 6. Sx3, walk a step back, Sx3, A, O, Air R3 Forward, Land A, Sx3, GS or B *Similar to combo 1 but with more damage by combo extension using O *Only works in stages with enough open space *A, O portion can lead to ringout/over the fence *Replace the last set of Sx3 to Land A cancel O, [ Air A, Air O ] xN if Kira has infinite reiatsu(near wall/corner) 7. Grab, Air A, Walk Around(behind), Sx2, GS, OTG O *If near a ledge, this combo can slide the enemy into ringout *Depends on which direction the opponent is facing *If enemy does not have enough reiatsu, this combo is hard to stop as it barely raises enemy's reiatsu before the OTG *After shooting O, double team a different enemy 8. B, Sx3, A, [ Sx3 ] or O, Air R3 Forward, Land A, Sx3 *Combo starting from B PU combo 1. Sx3, walk a step back, Sx3, A, [ Sx3, A ], O, Walk Forward B *Combo 5 becomes easier, use it often, may lead to ring out Strategy Mid Range *Finding Openings #Anti Air with A #Punish any opening with Air A #Keep moving around for chances to stun with Byakurai *Air S #Air to Air, when enemy tries to stop Izuru's Air A spam #Use it right before landing from jump #Useful 1 hit ringout move #Whiff it and build reiatsu Close Range *Sx2 hit confirm #Sx2 is parryable but relatively safe on block #Cancel to GS to guard crush/counter opponent's GS #EX, if enemy do not have any reiatsu *GS #Fast 1 hit untechable down #GS again for OTG and okizeme with grab/B/Air A *Back stab with Sx2, GS, O #Gives enough time to double team/collect items/ hide #Drives enemy to wall/ringout Things to Prioritize *Ringout #Combo 2, if there is no space/time to do a long combo #Combo 6, ending with A, O can ringout quite easily #Combo 7, if the enemy is facing toward the ledge *B, slowdown #Use it if the opponent will become less efficient if slowed down #If teammate has PU #On stages with obstacles like Bony-chan and Trains *Backing up teammate #End combo with juggle O or OTG O to keep one of the enemy immobolized, increased oppurtunity for double team #Make sure to save teammate from being combo'ed with Air A #PU, as a method to slow down enemy PU. PU *Use it to stall against powerful PU *Hide at high elevation, if the opponent does not have a teleport move your safe *Air A against enemies that tries to jump on to the same high elevation. Add B after stun to stall longer *Remember that Air S and GS are 1 hit slow down move in PU. Try to land one in When Enemy is slowed down *In PU, B can be an effective guard crush move *Out range your opponent with Air A *Grab as many useful items as you can Game Plan Summary #Jump and Air A(on openings) or Air S(whiff build bar) #When Air A hits, combo 1 and build reiatsu #Back to step 1 and 2, this time use a slow down combo with B involved #Run around and start collecting items while using step 1 #If you collect an defense up/infinite reiatsu/V jump/superarmor item be more agressive with close range Sx2 and GS. Try to land ringout/high damage combo #If enemy PU meter is high try to hit B, and prepare an run game when opponent PU #PU against enemy PU if enemy is not slowed down, hide on to high elevation #Remember to have enough reiatsu for R2 burst #Remember to fight at mid range with B/Air A more than close range with Sx2/GS